Given a Second Chance by Criminals
by Brisa-Chan
Summary: NOO! Itachi! Give him back! Sasuke collapsed on the blood drenched ground. He had taken the only person he had ever loved. ItaNaru. Rated M for language and gore and much much more.
1. Introduction

Hey guys, Brisa-Chan here. I got a great idea for an ItaNaru story. So I wanted to post a little prologue. I know you want a chapter not a small intro but readers listen I think this is going to be interesting.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Nooo! Itachi! Give him back!"

Sasuke collapsed on the blood drenched ground. He had taken the last person he loved.

"Naruto!"

Sakura hugged the sobbing boy as Kakashi rested his hands on their heads. Team Kakashi was trying to bring Sasuke back when they were ambushed by 5 Akatsuki members. Backup came too late and Itachi had carried Naruto into the wailing night.

Konoha had lost their precious sun to the bloody dawn.

Lightning revealed the pained face as thunder voiced their cries.

As the sailors say 'Red at night Sailor's delight; Red in the morning Sailor's warning.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well what do you think? Cool? Or it sucks and you need to focus more on your other story? Tell me your opinion readers. I will type up the first chapter and post that when I'm done and then you can tell me if it's better. Well I got to type on my other story now so Ja Ne!

Brisa-Chan


	2. Welcome to Death

Brisa-Chan: Hey readers! I just got another idea for a FanFic!

Deidara: What? Another? Great, just great.

Itachi: So?

Brisa-Chan: So I decided to write it up for you guys! The pairing of this story is… Drum roll please.

Sasuke: -drum roll-

Brisa-Chan: -opens the 'Brisa-Chan's forbidden ideas' folder- And the pairing is… Hey who took my idea?

Sasuke: I think I saw Jiraiya snooping around.

Brisa-Chan: Oh shit. Jiraiya!! –Runs off to find Jiraiya-

Sasuke: Now I'm afraid.

Itachi: I would, your being bashed worse in this story then her other one.

Jiraiya: Oh Kami have mercy!

-Silence-

Brisa-Chan: -runs into the room- And the final pairing is ItaNaru!!

Naruto: What did you do to Ero-sennin? He's out of it.

Brisa-Chan: Nothing. But I just paired you and Itachi up in this story.

Naruto: Ok. Hey Itachi. Do you know what happened to Ero-sennin?

Itachi: Nope.

Naruto: Well Brisa-Chan doesn't own any of the characters except for of course Shadow.

Shadow: Don't mess with me.

Brisa-Chan: Enjoy the story!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Nooo! Itachi! Give him back!"

Sasuke collapsed on the blood drenched ground. He had taken the last person he loved.

"Naruto!"

Sakura hugged the sobbing boy as Kakashi rested his hands on their heads. Team Kakashi was trying to bring Sasuke back when they were ambushed by 5 Akatsuki members. Backup came too late and Itachi had carried Naruto into the wailing night.

Konoha had lost their precious sun to the bloody dawn.

Lightning revealed the pained face as thunder voiced their cries.

As a question that came from Naruto, directed to Itachi Uchiha, before his capture echoed around their heads.

"I know you hid behind a mask Itachi. It's the same as mine, but what are you hiding and from who?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Itachi raced through the soaked forest. A barely alive Naruto rested in his arms close to his chest. He knew that he would go against his plan of getting rid of a secret but he couldn't let this boy suffer any longer. He had watched Naruto since the first time he was sent to capture him. He saw the looks and felt the fear that was directed towards the kid. He knew the feeling. The feeling of being eaten away by mental demons; he was a monster also. He was born to be a tool of destruction. He never moved from that path. But Naruto... Naruto is different. He was forced on that path with no way getting off it. Itachi can but a factor still was not right for him to. Now Naruto will be given a second chance. This girl that Kisame and he found will bring him back to life. Like she brought back Sasori; but he is now human and is forbidden from changing back into a puppet. He pulled the cold body closer to him. He pushed himself faster into the night.

Kisame followed Itachi. Like his partner he held someone in his arms but this was a girl. She was they key to bring Naruto back to life after the sealing. She had fainted after keeping the Konoha ninja's from following. Kisame sighed. Except for her blue eyes she looked like an Uchiha, black hair and pale skin. Itachi and he stumbled across her when they killed a slaver. They never liked slavers so they killed as many as they could. They helped the kids who were slaved find homes. You should be a slave. Now this girl called him 'Master' and Itachi, Itachi-sama. He didn't want a slave; he wanted the girl to smile. But a smile on her face was like Konoha forgiving Itachi. She was beaten into submission for years probably since she did everything with out question and to the best. Itachi had agreed to his plan, when Naruto woke up hopefully he would help make this girl smile. She was only 23, about 3 years older then Naruto. He moved faster keeping up with his partner. Sasori and Deidara brought up the rear, covering their tracks.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

All Naruto felt was burning pain. It was all around him. He saw light to the left of him and darkness to the right. He started towards the light, trying to find peace. Other ninja's always said to go to the light. A freezing cold wind came at him pushing him towards the light. Fear washed over him and he started running away from the cold light and towards the darkness. Warmth seeped into his bones, the pain slowly disappearing. Then he found himself in a long hallway with a line of people sitting, standing, and even sleeping on the ground.

'Where the hell am I?'

Then he spotted a large sign saying 'WELCOME TO DEATH. PLEASE STAY IN LINE.'

"Ok. Well this is not what I expected."

Naruto got in line and visions of his death came back to him.

Sasuke and Itachi fighting. Of course.

Kakashi locked in battle with Deidara.

Sai and his ink drawing fighting Sasori. Wasn't he dead? Not like it mattered now.

Sakura was fighting against Kisame and his chakra-eating sword.

But what he was defending himself against was a girl about 23. Her eyes looked life-less.

'Didn't she call Kisame 'Master'? That's weird.'

He remembered that she fought him with only taijutsu. After a little while she put some sort of jutsu on him so he couldn't move, he could only watch as Itachi picked him up and all the other Akatsuki members move back. But what she did next puzzled him. Black liquid moved out of her arms and stretched to make a wall in-between them and his team. His team threw jutsu after jutsu at it but the shield just melted them. Sasuke pounded on it but it wouldn't budge. The last image Naruto had before he went into the black was Itachi's face. His eyes were filled with pain, sadness, determination, and gentleness? Itachi's voice echoed through his head.

"_I'm protecting the truth about me and the Uchiha clan from my brother and the world."_

Naruto looked to the black haze where he had entered this place from.

"What did you mean Itachi? Why did you kill your clan? And _why_ did you leave Sasuke alive?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" A voice asked him from behind.

Naruto turned around to see the girl with Kisame there.

"Are you dead?"

She shook her head. "No. I have the ability to come here and give people second chances."

Naruto looked at her puzzled.

"Itachi-sama asked me personally to bring you back to life after the extraction." She held out her hand.

Naruto cocked his head to the side. "Extraction?"

"Yes. The Kyuubi is taken out. Your body has been saved and the chakra reserves restored to what they would be if you never had the Kyuubi."

'Like I never had the Kyuubi.'

_Demon!_

_Filthy Child!_

_Monster!_

'I could be me and no one would hate me because of who I am.'

Naruto stared at the girl.

Shadow was starting to get impatient. This boy thought too much.

'Itachi-sama is being nice to him and he has to think about it? Well it seems that they would get along well. They both think a lot.'

"Shadow is that you?"

Shadow's head snapped to the strange but familiar voice.

It was a guard of the dead.

'Damn.'

Naruto snapped out of his thinking when Shadow grabbed his arm and started pulling him toward the black haze.

"Shadow!"

Naruto looked behind her to see a strange man running after them. More like her.

'So her name is Shadow. Fits her appearance.'

Shadow pulled him through the darkness. It started to get cold.

After a little while Naruto felt a small breeze. It was warm and comforting. But what was really strange was that it was coming from Shadow, this cold life-less girl.

'She doesn't really have a mask. Instead of having one she retreated far into her self. I hope that it wasn't Kisame who beat her.'

They ran towards a small light up ahead and passed through. Naruto's final thoughts where about Itachi.

'Why do you want me alive?'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Brisa-Chan: That's the first chapter.

Naruto: I like it. I'm smart in this one.

Brisa-Chan: Well of course. You have always been smart.

Itachi: I agree.

Shadow: I feel like a little kid.

Brisa-Chan: Well you're not. And you kick ass.

Itachi: She kicks Hidan's ass in the next chapter.

Brisa-Chan: Itachi! Stop spoiling it!

Naruto: Yeah Itachi.

Itachi: Fine.

Naruto: By the way. Jiraiya is scaring me. He keeps mumbling to his self and runs away when you or Shadow passes him.

Brisa-Chan: Mental torture. My friend calls it brain rape. She does that to me sometimes. –starts mumbling to self-

Itachi: I don't want to know.

Shadow: Well readers please read and review. Also you're allowed to yell at the author to update faster.


	3. Healing Others Mentally & Physically

Brisa-Chan: Hello wonderful readers! And welcome to the 2nd chapter of Given a Second Chance by Criminals.

Itachi: Took you long enough.

Naruto: Leave her alone Itachi.

Brisa-Chan: Oh. Don't yell at me because Naruto seems smart and stuff, when he's suppose to be the crazy kid. I made that part a mask. If you don't know what a mask is, well, ask someone else or read some more ItaNaru stories.

Shadow: Get on with the story.

Brisa-Chan: I'm getting pushed around by my own character?

Shadow: Disclaimer. Now.

Brisa-Chan: Yes, ma'am. I don't own any Naruto characters. I do own Shadow though.

Itachi: I thought she owns you.

Brisa-Chan: I'm real. She's imagination.

Shadow: -glares-

Brisa-Chan: -gulps- And now on with the story!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Did it work?"

"Wait Kisame. Have patience for once."

"Sorry."

Naruto then heard some movement and clinking of ceramic. He then felt the start of a dull ache that started in his head and slowly spread to his stomach.

"Shadow?"

"It's... Done. Master."

Naruto got his eyes open as he saw a frost covered Shadow collapse into Kisame arms, who then helped her into an Akatsuki cloak but with the colors changed, grey replacing the white, and electric blue replacing the red. There was also a tiny symbol inside the cloud but he couldn't make it out.

"Hello Naruto Uzumaki. Welcome back to the world of the living. You are in the infirmary in one of the Akatsuki's bases" A silent voice called from a fireplace near his head.

Naruto looked up into the black eyes of Itachi Uchiha.

Naruto started to say something but found that his thought was completely dry. Kisame handed a cup of water and Naruto took it gladly. If they want him dead then they would have left him dead. Kisame refilled his cup until he could speak again. Itachi started up a small fire to warm up the two cold bodies that remained with the living while the souls were in death.

"Why am I alive?"

Itachi and Kisame exchanged a look of annoyance.

Kisame turned to Shadow and handed her the tray of tea that the partners where enjoying.

"Why don't you get Naruto-san some food?"

"Hai, Master." Shadow bowed out of the room.

Naruto's stare at Itachi turned into a glare.

"Am I alive to be you're little fuck-toy? Hm? Is that what her job is? To be Kisame's fuck-toy? I know that she has been treated horribly."

Kisame stood, towering over the small petite sitting form of Naruto. His chakra poured off in waves causing Itachi to step back a little and Naruto's throat to seize up.

"She is NOT my little fuck-toy. Itachi and I, the _Akatsuki_ are NOT like that. And we did NOT beat her at all."

Itachi rested a hand on his partners shoulder. Making the waves of Kisame's chakra to retreat.

"Naruto-kun, she is one of the reasons that I wanted you brought back to life. She was once a girl like you from what we have been told, but she was captured by slavers and beaten into submission. Kisame and I both despise slavers so we killed the slaver that held her and many other children. But she followed us and also saved us from dying. As a way to repay her we would like you to help come out of her shell."

Kisame sighed as he fell into a small chair and added what he knew, so Itachi could get a break from talking.

"We know it can be done. Recently we've seen glimpses of her old self. Mostly when our lives are threatened or when chores need to be done and no one moves to do them. It started when she caught Deidara crying over Sasori."

This perked Naruto's interest. He was still puzzled on how he was alive.

Kisame continued.

"She pulled Deidara over to Leader-sama and told him that she was going to bring Sasori back to life. No one believed her really but with her strange power she created a human body of Sasori. She then went to Death and brought him back. The only down side to bring him back is that he can't turn into a puppet any more."

Naruto's mind was reeling. As he went through the conversations, something bugged him.

"What was the other reason for bringing me back?"

Kisame looked over to Itachi who stared at Naruto. He would keep out of this part of the conversation. He said his part but now Itachi could tell Naruto the other reason or not.

Itachi pulled a chair closer to the infirmary bed. "Because I know what you have gone through and I believe you deserve another chance. Even Leader-sama and everybody else agree."

Naruto was shocked. Him? Deserve a second chance?

A yell brought him out of his mind.

Itachi stood up and pulled out a few kunai. Handing two to Naruto so he didn't die again. Kisame rushed over to the door and as soon as he opened it Sasori carrying a torn up Deidara rushed in followed by Shadow carrying a plate of food in one hand and towels in the other.

Itachi rushed over and helped Deidara onto a bed next to Naruto.

"What happened."

A cough and a quiet whisper came through Deidara lips.

Itachi leaned in to hear better only to get pulled face to face with a pissed off Deidara.

"You're brother's a _bitch_." Deidara spitted out before collapsing onto the bed.

Shadow raced over to put the food down and start pulling off what was left of the torn shirt that Deidara was wearing.

"Hold him down. This is going to hurt since he almost blew him self up."

Kisame grab Deidara's legs and Itachi grab his shoulders and upper arms.

Watching Itachi and Deidara, Naruto found the interaction familiar. It was like his and Sasuke's relationship. The rivial/friendship relationship. Deidara and him would get along quite well.

'As for Itachi and Sasuke, they are brothers. They would have to have some traits that are the same.'

Shadow put her hands over the big hole in Deidara's chest. She would not let someone else die on her watch. Not after _She_ died. Not after _He_ died. At that moment a spark of life that came into her eyes was not missed by Kisame and Naruto. Black acid poured out of white scars on the inside of her arms. She guided the liquid into the veins and around the organs. She regenerated the arteries around the heart and helped the heart pump blood and oxygen around the body, taking some acid to repair damage to the veins.

Then the lungs and other organs.

Then the muscles.

Then the skin.

Shadow left a little of the liquid miracle inside of Deidara to make sure she got everything and to help next time. She had done the same with Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, and of course Hidan who she had to repair a few times.

The black acid retreated back into her arms. Dizziness washed over her and she found the ground rushing forward only to be stopped by an arm wrapping around her. She was then sat onto Naruto's bed.

Kisame. He took care of her so much. Little did he know that he was the reason she tried so hard to fight the mental cage she trapped her self in.

Kisame grabbed her arm and inspected the once-again scars.

Knowing the question coming Shadow explained.

"It's acid blood."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Sasori listened in as he wiped the blood off of his lover.

"I have two types of blood. Normal human blood and red acid blood that protects the normal blood. When it goes into my arms a chemical reaction happens and they mix, making black acid blood. I can heal with it as you just saw and when we got Naruto-san I can harden it into any shape. And of course it can be used as regular acid."

Her eyes started getting heavier.

"Sorry Kisame, Itachi." She whispered right before she passed out right into Kisame's arms.

The use of their names, informally did not go unnoticed to the two criminals and the bright-natured boy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shadow woke up the next day and rushed around doing chores. She also took measurements of Naruto's size and wouldn't tell him why.

Naruto started to try and walk after being bored for awhile. He woke Deidara up when he fell into his bed. Deidara helped him up and into a chair.

"Sasori-danna couldn't walk for two days when he woke up, un."

"Really."

"Yep. I'm thinking it will take you till the end of the day, un."

The long-haired blonde grinned at Naruto. Naruto grinned back.

Around lunch Sasori came around with food to find Deidara trying to help Naruto walk outside. Sasori helped and they all sat in a field that they used for training. Deidara sat in Sasori's lap and started feeding him food. Kisame and Itachi were fighting Shadow from what Naruto could tell.

Naruto ate some sushi while watching the trio.

"Shadow's gonna kick their asses this time, un."

Sasori rolled his eyes. "She won't."

Deidara pouted. "What do you know, un. She'll come out and show everyone who she is, un. _And_ she and Naruto-san will help Itachi see some damn sense so he'll stop killing him self, un."

Naruto looked over at him.

"What are you saying?"

Deidara looked a little happy that he finally got to tell some one this bit of info.

"He's keeping a secret, un. Before Shadow came I would find him coughing blood in the infirmary and taking some serious pills, un. I personally know what big secrets can do, un. He's hiding a BIG one, un. One that is deeper then just why he killed his clan, un. _I_ think he was ordered to do something big back before he was a criminal, un. A dark village secret, un."

His village protection kicked in. "Konoha does not have a dark secret!"

Sasori, now in this conversation, replied.

"Everyone has _a_ dark secret. And Hidden villages being a place of _many_ people _always_ have a few dark secrets. You were a dark secret your self."

Naruto's head was reeling even more. Instead of saying anything else he turned back to the fight. It was just Shadow and Itachi. Kisame was off on the sidelines drinking some sake.

Itachi never did look like Sasuke. Itachi had more grace.

'Like a dancer.'

Itachi's eyes were black with grey instead of Sasuke's black with navy blue.

He then looked at Shadow. Almost like an Uchiha. Her blue eyes seemed to be the only thing that was genetically different. But the thing that confused him the most was that she had no chakra what-so-ever. It was like she was a shadow, but not a shadow.

'A shadow of the sun. Itachi said that she once acted like me. How could she?'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Brisa-Chan: Hey guys. So? Did you like it?

Shadow: It's horrible, rewrite it.

Naruto: Shadow, please stop killing the author mentally.

Itachi: This is fun to watch.

Brisa-Chan: -cries- You guys are so MEAN!

Shadow: Bwa ha ha ha!

Naruto: Itachi, stop Shadow!

Itachi: But it's funny.

Kisame: -sighs- Review please. Brisa-Chan hopes you have liked it so far and will update as soon as she can.

Shadow: YOU ARE A PITIFUL AUTHOR!

Brisa-Chan: -cries harder- How did I ever create such a mean character?


	4. The Marketplace

Hey guys sorry it took so long to write this. I've lots of camps and then my internet got a virus and up and died TWICE. So just to clear a few things up. There is going to be yoai in here. Well duh since this is a yoai pairing. It's rated _M_ for reasons like a lot of foul language and possibly future lemons because I'm just a hopeless romantic. I have always loved the pairing SasoDei so I put it in here. Deidara is smart and Kisame does have a gentle and caring side in this story. Don't like, _Don't_ read. Thank you for your reading time. On with the story. I do not own Naruto. I own Shadow.

~Brisa-Chan

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Deidara was right Naruto could walk fine around dinner.

Dinner was..... Interesting, with a lack of a better word. Shadow and another lady with blue hair made dinner. Kisame explained that they were the best cooks ever and they won't let any one else in the kitchen except when it came to fish. Only then was he allowed in.

Dinner consisted of beef with red and green peppers, and onions; seasoned with some red wine and pepper. There were some bread and butter and a side of fried rice. For refreshments they had lemonade, water, and for those who was old enough (or could hold it) Sake.

The Leader greeted him with a kind smile and a polite hello when Naruto walked in. When everyone was sitting and the two ladies were bringing out the food Itachi introduced everyone.

Pein, The Leader, sat at the top of the table. To his right was an empty seat for the blue-haired women, Konan. Next to her were Tobi, Sasori, Deidara, and Hidan, a Jashin-worshiper and masochist. On Pein's left were Shadow, Kisame, Itachi, him, and then Kakuzu, the money-obsessed treasurer. Zetsu was out getting his own food. The vegetables came from his garden that he lets Shadow take care of.

Deidara was feeding Sasori most of his food, while they talked about something Naruto couldn't hear but it consisted a lot of blushing on Deidara's part and a big smirk on Sasori's part. Konan and Pein discussed a trip to a village with Kisame, with Shadow adding in a few lines about the food storage and clothes. Hidan shoveled food in his mouth while cussing at Kakazu, who was scolding him for cussing and talking with his mouth full.

Itachi asked him how he was feeling and about any changes Naruto noticed.

Naruto told Itachi that his whiskers were gone and his hair was longer.

What Naruto didn't tell him was that he had a slightly smaller amount of chakra but a lot more control over it. He still didn't trust him and wouldn't for a time.

After awhile Shadow got up and excused her self. She then forced Deidara to go with her to the imfermary and politely told Naruto to come also.

Once she looked over Deidara's wound she kicked him out telling him to tell Sasori to not to strain him too much. Deidara ran down the hall blushing and with the craziest grin on his face.

"Naruto-sama, please lay down. I need to check your vitals to make sure everything is in working order."

"Sure. Can I ask you a few personal questions?"

Shadow looked at him and then busied her self making sure his soul and body were working properly. "What would you like to know Naruto-sama?"

"Before you were here, with the Akatsuki, where were you?"

Shadow stopped what she was doing and sat on the bed next to him. Naruto sat up getting more comfortable.

"I...I don't remember much. I remember falling and then being in a cage. The slavers. I know what Itachi-sama and Master told you. I was there a long time. I took the beatings for most of the other children. I was always beaten. Everything else is pain and helplessness. I was afraid they would hurt the others. When Master came and killed the slavers, I felt nothing. I _feel_ nothing. I followed Master, who met up with Itachi-sama. They were attacked and I saved them. I was then brought here."

Naruto looked at her. Her eyes seemed to change from a blue to the same shade of grey that is on her Akatsuki cloak.

"Do you remember anything before that?"

She looked him in the eyes.

"Blood and death. Lots of pain. I can't tell you anything else."

She got up then and moved to the door.

"We're going to the marketplace tomorrow. You'll be sleeping in Itachi-sama's room."

She looked at him. Getting the silent message Naruto got up and followed her down a few hallways and to a door that had a plaque on it with a symbol that reminded him of the sharingan on it along with a moon. Across the hall was another door that had a spiral on it with a strange symbol underneath it.

"This room is yours and Itachi-sama's. I as you see we have personal symbols. Yours is the moon. This room across the way is Master's and my room. If you need anything just knock."

Shadow went into her room leaving Naruto to face Itachi alone.

Naruto knocked.

"Come in."

The room was beautiful. There were trees painted on the walls and branches and leaves painted on the ceiling. It was like Naruto stepped into a forest, it was painted so well. The thought of Konoha's forests raced through his head before pushing it away. Why would Itachi want to be reminded about Konoha? Itachi was sitting on his bed which was in the right corner.

'So he can see everything.'

Itachi looked up from a book that was worn.

"There is a pair of clothes for you that Deidara left. That is your bed over there. The bathroom is through the door next to your bed. If you need anything ask me or Shadow. If you would like to read any of the books in this room ask my permission first. Also Kisame and I have a mission in the village tomorrow morning and Shadow needs a few things so you will be helping her get food and clothes."

Naruto nodded to him and picked up the clothes. He moved into the bathroom to take a shower.

Naruto turned on the hot water all the way and added some cold water. Naruto reviewed over everything. Should he help Shadow and stay with the Akatsuki or should he run back to Konoha? Should he take Shadow with him? What would everyone think? Do they believe that he's dead? What happened to Sasuke? Is he back in Konoha? For how long?

He turned up the cold silencing his thoughts for awhile. He stayed like that while washing occasionally turning up the cold water when the questions tried to return.

When Naruto picked up Deidara's shirt something slid out and clanged on the ground. It was his headband. Naruto finished putting on his clothes and then ran his fingers along the leaf. His fingers found every scratch and cut that was on it. Each of them held a story. Most of them painful memories.

When he went back into the room Itachi threw something at him. With years of training Naruto picked it out of the air without turning his head.

It was a new weapon holder. Looking inside he saw all of his old weapons and some new ones.

"I thought that you would like your old stuff back. Your old holder fell apart so I gave you one of my spares and some weapons. And if you want to kill me in my sleep I should warn you that Shadow has a tendency of know when Kisame or I are threatened."

Naruto looked over at Itachi. He was now in his bed facing away from Naruto with his small lamp off.

Naruto sat down on his bed taking out one of the new kunais. In his right hand was the kunai in his left was his headband. He dug the tip of the kunai into the headband and pulled across the symbol.

'I am dead to the world of Konoha. I can't be Hokage. Now my new goal is to help the ones around me; to do that I will join them in becoming dead to that world of 'justice' and into the world of 'survival'. '

Naruto put his head band on the nightstand and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto woke up to the smell of food and the sound of the shower running. He got up and shook out the wrinkles for his shirt and tried to make his pants look like he didn't sleep in them. Clean clothes were always dreams when he was on missions so he got use to the idea of wearing his clothes for a few days. Today he was to get some clothes so he wouldn't be wearing them for too long. He stared at the scarred headband, after much thought he put it into a drawer putting out of his life for good.

As Naruto stretched Itachi walked out of the bathroom wearing pants and hair down. Naruto watched him tie his hair back and then put on his shirt.

"Shadow is already making breakfast. We need to leave here soon if we are going to get to the village before noon."

Naruto nodded and followed Itachi to the kitchen.

Shadow was placing rice, tea, and coffee out on the table when they came in.

"We will be leaving in 30 minutes Shadow."

She bowed and went with a mug of coffee to wake up Kisame.

Naruto looked around.

"Where is everyone else?"

"Sleeping still or away on some missions." Itachi said as he sat down and ate some breakfast.

Naruto sat next to him and joined him with some breakfast.

20 minutes later Kisame staggered in the room and sat heavily into a chair and poured himself another cup of coffee. Shadow then entered with their cloaks.

"Naruto-sama today while we are out I will get you a cloak. Master it is time to go."

Kisame grunted and got up and picked up Samehada and started towards the door. Itachi was out the door right behind his still groggy partner. Shadow and Naruto followed them a step behind.

It took them awhile to get to the village, more then Naruto thought. The village was not too small but not big either. Naruto could sense a few more ninjas but after telling Itachi about them, Naruto guessed that they were probably rouge ninja. When they reached the beginning to the Market area, Kisame and Itachi went on their way to take care of their mission.

"Now first we should buy you some clothes, yes?" Shadow looked at him with a small smile.

Naruto answered with a big grin.

They came to a clothing store and went in.

"Ah Shadow-san welcome back. What can I get you this time?" An older man greeted them from over the counter.

"Hello Enual-san. I am looking for clothes for my friend here. Can you help him?"

Enual looked over Naruto. "Of course I can. Anything for such a loyal customer. Tell me how's Kisame-san and Itachi-san doing?"

Naruto was pulled around and was forced to try on everything as Enual made small talk with them.

When Naruto had about ten of everything, a large sum, and goodbyes were said, they were done. Next they went into a small grocery store. Shadow showed Naruto how to look for the freshest foods. Even though they had a garden they didn't have much at this moment. Shadow called it a work in progress. They also picked up some rare and exotic herbs along with some food for a picnic.

"We won't make it back till late afternoon so we always eat lunch in a clearing back in the forest." Naruto nodded and they wandered down the street looking at all the vendors. One was selling lilies. Shadow stopped and bought some tiger lilies and some white lilies. They then walked down some allies and came to a deserted street. Shadow approached one of the shops, telling Naruto to wait outside. Naruto went over information that he was learning. The Akatsuki was like a family struggling to survive in the world of ninjas. Shadow of course was not a ninja. She has no chakra but her acid blood is certainly a kekki-genkai. Naruto was so deep in his thoughts he didn't feel chakra signatures move closer and blink out. He jumped when something dropped into his lap. He looked up to see Shadow, who giggled a little at him. He held up the fabric. It was an Akatsuki cloak but it was different. The clouds were a sky blue lined with silver. In the middle of each cloud was a little sharingan.

"It means that Itachi is responsible for you. Mine says the same but with Kisame. Don't worry it's not like you're owned by him or something. But it will give you respect here and people will help you. We come here often and help the businesses with our big orders." Naruto looked up noticing that Shadow's eyes are a deep blue. Naruto gave her a small smile.

"You're opening up a little Shadow. Thank you for the gift." It was a little baggy but Naruto knew he would grow. He was a little skinny from not eating a lot back in Konoha.

Shadow and him started down the street when four familiar figures jumped out and surrounded them. It was Kakashi, Sakura, Sai and Sasuke. Naruto knew they wouldn't recognize him. He was wearing the cloak and he didn't look like the old him.

He looked to Shadow who had put down their things to the side and out of the way. She was back to her blank self. He looked over to Sasuke who took a step toward them.

"Where is Itachi Uchiha?"

Shadow just stared blankly ahead. "And if we don't tell you?"

Sasuke growled. Sakura stepped forward then putting a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"If you tell us we will make your death a quick and painless one. If you don't tell us then we'll drag you back to Konoha where you'll be tortured and then given a slow painful death.

Naruto felt two presences coming towards them and fast. He couldn't feel any chakra. He could just 'feel' them.

"Itachi and Kisame?" He whispered.

Shadow glanced in the direction of the presences. "Yeah. They already know the situation. Unfortunately we're going to have to fight."

"Stop that whispering and give me Itachi!" Sasuke screamed and raced forward.

Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed. 'That idiot will never learn.' Shadow blocked him and threw him into Sai. Sakura jumped at Naruto just to be kicked in the stomach. She flew up into the air landing on Sai. Kakashi pulled up his headband and raced in. Naruto stepped back to guard the food and clothing. Itachi and Kisame were almost here and Shadow wouldn't let him fight. So he didn't notice Sasuke move in line with him as Sakura jumped in to help her sensei. Sai was sending ink paintings at Naruto who was batting them away one by one.

Sasuke ran over the roof above the distracted Akatsuki member who was fighting Sai. He never seen this one before and the chakra signature was completely different. Sasuke came down with his sword. Closer and closer he fell. The Akatsuki member looked up and Sasuke found himself staring in to beautiful blue eyes of Naruto? Sasuke then found himself thrown across the road.

"Foolish little brother."

Sasuke tried to stand up only to fall back down. The rest of his group jumped back to him to regroup. Sasuke's jaw dropped. "Na-naruto? Is that you?" Sakura and Sai looked over to the unknown ninja.

Itachi stayed in a defense position while Shadow and Kisame also went into position around Naruto. A long silence past till Sasuke got up and took a step forward.

"Are you Naruto?"

Itachi tensed but stopped when he felt a hand grab his cloak. He looked back.

"Lets just go home please Itachi."

Itachi nodded and picked up some of the bags as Naruto got the rest. Shadow and Kisame took a step backwards.

"No! Wait! Naruto!" Sasuke took a step forwards only to get slammed back from a gust of wind. He glared at Shadow.

"Do not speak to him. You are not worthy." Shadow glared back sending chills down everyone's spines. Naruto glanced back to his old family. "I'm sorry." That was all he said before a wall of wind separated his old home from his new one.

When they got back to the base Kisame and Shadow put away the food while Itachi and Naruto went to back to their room. Naruto stared to put away his clothes when he heard Itachi.

"I'm sorry. I did not expect them to be there."

Naruto looked back at him with tears flowing down his face giving him a pained smile. Itachi moved and sat on the bed next to him. "You do not have to stay if you don't want to. I just thought you might be happier here."

"It's okay. I just didn't think it would be that hard." More tears fell down his cheeks. Itachi pulled him into a hug. Naruto, too overcome with pain and sadness, didn't care. He just cried it all out. Itachi sat there holding him until Naruto fell asleep. Itachi tucked Naruto into his bed and then left for dinner. After dinner he brought back Naruto some food. Sleep didn't come easily to Itachi as he watched Naruto sleep. Itachi finally fell asleep later and for the first time the nightmares of the massacre didn't haunt him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sorry if you didn't really like it that much. I've been so busy I lost my touch there. But all is well. I will be off righting the next chapter soon. Lots of interesting stuff have come up. Once again sorry bout the horrible delay. Thank you to you paitient readers. Ja Ne!

~Brisa-Chan


End file.
